


Just To Get A Glimpse Beyond The Illusion || Maylor for spacedust719

by AnironSidh



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian May/Roger Taylor Fluff, Confessions, Fluff, Freddie ships it, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, for spacedust719, just a smidge, mostly just unsolved tension, oneyearborhapexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnironSidh/pseuds/AnironSidh
Summary: So Roger kissed Brian, even though he didn't mean to, and now he's convinced he's screwed everything up. He must have, there's no way that Brian feels the same way... Right?After Roger runs out of a concert, the first after what he's done, it's time to face the music.A gift for spacedust719 for the One Year of Bohemian Rhapsody exchange, celebrating one year since the release of the movie.





	Just To Get A Glimpse Beyond The Illusion || Maylor for spacedust719

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacedust719](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/gifts).

He was barely able to slam the door behind him before he collapsed onto the ground beside it. The harsh sob tore out of Roger’s throat once he hit the concrete, his head falling between his knees. Part of him felt so stupid for running out on the band like that and another part wished one of them would come running after him. 

The alleyway was empty at least, nothing but him and the bins. No one to see him break down like this. 

He hadn’t meant to run out at the end of the concert, hadn’t meant to push Freddie away, hadn’t meant to yell like that, hadn’t meant… hadn’t meant to kiss Brian. It had all been an accident, all emotions after they came back from recording their new album. He’d been so stupid. Couldn’t even be in the same room as the guitarist for five minutes without bloody ruining everything. They’d be lucky if the band could survive this, really. Brian would be nice about it the whole time, of course, but none of them would ever talk to him again. Not even Mary or Miami, no one at all. 

“Rog?”

_ Shit _ . 

There was nowhere to hide, anyways, but Roger turned away. “M fine, Bri,” he muttered, curling farther into himself as the guitarists steps came closer. “Go back inside. ‘M sure Fred’s pissed off about this.”

“He isn’t, actually,” Brian said as he sat down beside the drummer. “He’s worried about you and so is Deaky.” A pause, then, “I am too. What’s wrong, Rog?”

“I said I’m  _ fine _ ,” Roger hissed. He wasn’t fine, obviously, as anyone with more than one brain cell could figure out but he was damn well going to pretend. He’d die before he’d admit that something was wrong. Especially to Brian. He didn’t need Roger’s problems on top of his own, not right now. 

Brian sat beside him in silence for a few more minutes, glancing over at him the entire time. As much as he was loathe to admit it, the company was nice. Even if said company was the root of his problems at the moment. 

“We should talk about it.”

Roger tensed. “Rather not,” he shot back. “I’m sorry, okay? I ruined everything, I get it. If you want to leave the band, then fine. It’d be better if I left, find someone for drums who won’t fuck everything up.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Brian replied, a harsh edge to his voice. “If you actually listened for once you’d know that you  _ haven’t _ ruined anything. You’ve been refusing to talk to any of us about this and somehow you’re surprised when this happens?” He huffed, turning away. Roger stared at the fraction of his face that could be seen behind his mass of curls. 

“Bri, I thought you weren’t… didn’t… I thought you hated that I did that,” he whispered. “You just froze up, I… I didn’t know.”

His mind raced as it tried to put together an impossible puzzle. Brian had frozen completely when Roger kissed him, practically turning into a bloody statue. He would have reacted like that if he hated it, not if he liked it. Roger had been sure that he had. That’s the whole reason he’d ran off. 

Brian sighed. “I was surprised by it, Rog,” he explained, reaching over to grab at Roger’s hand sitting beside him. “I never really considered that you… that you felt… you know.”

Roger let out a dry sort of laugh, startling Brian. “Seriously? You never saw it? Thought I was more obvious than that.” He looked down and stared at Brian’s hand on top of his for a moment, sighed, and flipped his hand around to grab it. The sharp intake of breath above him pulled a smirk for a moment. 

“But all those others…” Brian’s voice faltered as he searched for words. “What about all those people during tours? I thought… It seemed like you had other interests, sort of. Not me, anyways. I’m too boring for someone like you.”

“Seriously?” Roger scoffed. “It surprised me too, you know. I didn’t want to… have  _ feelings _ for you because I was terrified I’d fuck up the band. You’re amazing, Bri. Anyone who says you’re boring is a fucking idiot,” he spat, chest heaving. He wasn’t sure where that had come from. His mind had worked faster than his brain once again, the thing that always got him into trouble. His heart sank. Brian didn’t answer for a few minutes, staring down at their entwined hands. 

Without a word Brian lifted Roger’s hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it. Roger stared wide-eyed at him, holding his breath. For what might have been the first time ever he had no words in that moment. Nothing came out. Roger felt like the back of his hand was almost tingling where Brian had kissed it, which was ridiculous. 

Brian smiled softly and squeezed Roger’s hand. “I hope that helps clear this all up. You haven’t messed anything up, Rog, I was just surprised. I’m working on getting better with how I feel. Saying I like you seems a bit childish, doesn’t it?”

Roger managed a faint laugh. “Yeah. S’pose so. Think I’d have to know you better to say I love you, though. Bit too fast, that.”

“Yeah. Idea isn’t off the table, though. I like that thought.”

Roger hummed in response. His heart stopped feeling like it was beating too fast, his breath evening out. His terror from earlier seemed to have evaporated. Part of him wanted to run back inside and tell the other two that everything was fine and another part wanted to sit here with Brian for as long as he could. 

“Something wrong?” Roger asked at the sudden thoughtful look on Brian’s face. He reached for him, a fraction of his fear returning. The thought that Brian had changed his mind, that he realized how bad Roger would be for him, that he decided he didn’t like Roger at all suddenly, terrified him. 

He hadn’t realised how far he’d spiraled until he felt Brian holding his cheek and calling his name. “Rog, you’re alright. Relax, we’re fine. You’re fine.”

Safe. He was safe. Of course he was. Brian was right here, right beside him. He wouldn’t leave. Not ever.

“I was just thinking,” Brian repeated, beginning to grin. “That maybe we could try that kiss again without you attacking me?” Roger rolled his eyes with a smile, laughing softly. 

“Yeah.”

His first thought upon Brian leaning in was  _ soft _ , a soft and warm feeling spreading through him. He hadn’t noticed it the first time, too worried and scared. The first one had been too quick. This one, though, this one was nice. Perfect, at risk of sounding cheesy. 

Roger still felt like he was floating when they walked back into the concert venue, still stupidly grinning when Freddie asked him what was wrong. Deaky watched them with a knowing look and a smirk. Brian leaned over to steal kisses all night at every chance he got until Freddie caught them and muttered at them to ‘just get a room already’. 

They did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about the end but I'm pretty okay with it considering I'm a day late. Hope you liked it!


End file.
